Tension
by Bronzedamazon
Summary: Garrus has to figure out what Commander Shepard means when she tells him that they could work out some tension together. What did he get himself into?
1. Chapter 1

Garrus watched as the door closed behind Shepard. He just stood there staring at it wondering how the conversation turned into something much more complicated than the usual banter they had shared. He thought that she was making her normal rounds, coming to check in on him after the way things had ended with Sidonis. The conversation had started innocently enough.

"How do turian crews get ready for high risk missions?" she had asked. There was no hidden innuendo, nothing that he thought would lead to his CO hitting on him.

"With violence usually. Turian ships have more operational discipline than your alliance but fewer personal restrictions. Our commanders run us tight and know that we need to blow off steam. Turian ships having training rooms for exercise, combat sims, even full contact sparring. Whatever lets people work off stress." Shepard just sat there next to his work bench.

"You mean Turian ships have crewmen fighting each other before a mission?"

"It's supervised of course, nobody is going to risk an injury that interferes with a mission. And it's a good way to settle grudges amicably. I remember right before one mission we were about to hit a batarian pirate squad, very risky. This recon scout and I had been at each others throats, nerves mostly. She suggested we settle it in the ring." He could see that she was smirking as she was listening.

"I assume you took her down gently?"

"Actaully she and I were the top ranked hand to hand specialists on the ship. I had reach but she had flexibility. It was brutal. After nine rounds the judge called in a draw. There were a lot of unhappy betters in the training room. We uh, ended up holding a tie breaker in her quarters, I had reach but she had flexibility. More than one way to work of stress I guess." He shrugged his shoulders, thinking nothing of where the conversation had headed.

"It sounds like you are carrying some tension, maybe I can help you get rid of it?" Shepard had gone from shaking her head to standing right in front of him.

"I uh didn't think you'd feel like sparring commander?"

"What if we skipped right to the tie breaker, we can test your reach and my flexibility?"

"Oh I didn't… Hmm… Never knew you had a weakness for a men with scars? Well.. why the hell not. There is nobody in the galaxy I respect more than you and.. If we can figure out a way to make it work… then yea, definitely. And with that she sauntered out of the room and the door closed.

_Did she really just hit on me? I mean Shep is usually a little more subtle than that, isn't she? Back when we had met she was so into Liara she never gave me a second glance._

Garrus went back to his console, trying to shake what humans would call butterflies in his stomach. He would never… with his commander? A human commander? How would that be possible?

_I guess if she is flexible enough I could maneuver.. Wait? What am I thinking. I'm sure that she could find something else that wouldn't require so much work? Was work the right word for this? _

The console beeped at him asking for input, letting him know that the algorithm he had used was not yet calibrated correctly.

_Damn it. How am I supposed to go back to this now? All I can think about is her flexibility. I mean I've seen her move on the battlefield, and she is able to… Why do I keep going back to this? I need to calibrate this, come on Garrus focus._

He tried to go back to work, entering and re-entering his calculations. The console kept asking him for input, telling him that it wasn't meeting the specifications for the needed solution.

_I need out of here. I keep thinking of her fringe.. ah hair. I can smell that odor that it exudes, what is that odor? Does she wash it with something that makes it smell like that? It's lingering in here and making me think of her. Maybe if I just get out of here I can stop thinking about this._

Garrus headed for the door. He couldn't think straight with her smell in the air. Maybe he could find something else in the ship to take his mind off things. He was not much of a socializer but maybe there was someone he could run this stuff by.

_Joker? Nah, he would blab to Shepard and that would only make things worse. What about Jacob? He's Cerberus and I don't know if he's trust worthy. There is that assassin in life support… He's the quiet type. The person I'm closest to has to be the one that I can't talk to about this._

"Garrus, I am heading out to take care of a little issue with a rogue V.I. Would you mind accompanying me?" Shepard's voice came from the ships com just as he was turning the corner to the mess hall.

"Sure Shep, I'm on my way." This may or not be what he needed. A mission off the ship was a good way to take his mind of the recent conversation with the Commander but then again…

They boarded the ship. Immediately Garrus downed a V.I. controlled geth with a concussive shot. Life support systems were up but they all had their masks on in case they decided to do something to compromise the systems. He watched as she overloaded the shields of another enemy with ease. She was like nothing he had ever seen in a human before, there were no signs of fear or tension in her, it was almost turian of her.

_Spirits, I'm glad she has her helmet on. Her smell would keep me from concentrating. I wish her uniform was a little less flattering. I can see her entire form as she takes these guys down one by one. Focus Garrus!_

"All clear. Joker we are ready for extraction." Shepard holstered her weapon and looked at her team. She crossed her arms as she shook her head before walking off.

_What was that about? Not like she could see my face? Maybe I missed something vital in human body language that I was supposed to pick up on?_

Once they were back on the Normandy, Garrus headed to the Life Support area. Surely the assassin, _(what was his name?)_, would have an idea of how to approach this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Garrus was pacing in front of life support. He knew that the green guy inside was just that, a guy, and that's what he was counting on. Someone needed to give him some advice on what Shepard was thinking. No one was really close with this drell assassin so was not like he had to worry about him telling anyone what they were going to talk about.

_Maybe he's like that asari justicar and has some sort of moral code that will keep him from running and talking to someone. I mean he's a guy, and guys are supposed to be able to get together and talk about things like this, about women… Even if that does mean Shepard._

Garrus inhaled deeply and approached the drell's door. The mechanics whirred as it allowed him entrance to the sparsely decorated room. The assassin was sitting at a small table facing the engine room with a glass of something set in front of him. His elbows were placed on the table and his hands folded neatly as though he was praying. A cot was behind him with a shelf covered in tattered old books whose titles were is some language Garrus couldn't decipher.

"Uh, yeh... I'm sorry to interrupt you." Garrus managed to get out. Immediately he started to regret the idea of even coming into this room.

"Mr. Vakarian, is there something that I may be able to assist you with?" The drell didn't even look up at Garrus, he just sat there hands in that praying fashion, elbows still on the table.

"Yes, I had some questions and thought that maybe you might be able to help me with them. I mean I figured that we are both guys and I needed a guy to run an idea by…"

_Crap. This isn't how I wanted to start this. How about hi, my name is Garrus Vakarian but you can call me Garrus. What about your name Mr. Deadly drell assassin guy?_

"Of course Mr. Vakarian. What is it that you wish to discuss?"

"You can call me Garrus, should I call you…" Garrus just stopped hoping that the drell would fill in blank.

"Thane Krios, my apologies. I had forgotten that although we have served on several missions together we have not been formally introduced."

_We served on several missions together? What was I doing? Staring at Shepard? She does have those long agile legs and I do tend to notice them when she's running or jumping. The area were they meet her torso is especially nice and gives her a certain curve you don't see on any turian woman._

Garrus snapped back to reality of the stark room. He grabbed the collar of his armor and pulled it, a nervous tendency that he seemed to have developed since serving under the Commander.

"Yes, Krios… I uh wanted to ask your opinion on courtship with another species. I didn't know if maybe you had some experience in this area."

_Experience in this area? That was perfect. I am asking this guy, whose first name I didn't know until two minutes ago, if he made a habit out of getting laid by another race. _

"My apologies Garrus, I cannot say that I have any expertise to share with you in this matter." Thane placed his hands on top of the table and turned his head to look at Garrus. "I hear that Joker may have ventured into excursions that you would find more interesting. Perhaps he would be better suited to advise you on mating rituals of another species."

_I should have gone to Joker in the first place and taken my chance with him running his mouth. I think I insulted this green guy and I have calibrations I need to do._

"Well, thanks for the conversation. I appreciate you uh, bringing that idea to my attention. Sorry if I bothered you."

"You're welcome Garrus. Hopefully in the future we can speak about your other endeavors in courting another species. If you still want information from me perhaps you could divulge the specific species that you are interested in?"

"Yea, well… I'm just going to see what Joker has to say. I mean if I need any other help on the drell I will come by again. I guess I will leave the information on the asari to Joker." Garrus was out the door before he could finish another though in life support. Thoroughly embarrassed, he decided that he was ready to finally make his way back to the main battery, the place that would provide a safe haven for all these thoughts running in his head. He turned the corner to enter the mess hall to see Shepard sitting at a table with Tali.

_Her fringe is wet, and it smells twice as good as it did earlier. Look at how it glistens in the light, I bet it feels softer than turian silk. If I could just get my talons in it for one minute I would...What am I saying? She's looking at me like she was on that ship earlier._

"Garrus, you okay? You almost took a nasty hit on that last mission? Where is your head at?" Shepard cocked her head to the side and rand her fingers through her damp hair. Water was still dripping down her neck and over her skin. Garrus watched as a bead left her hair line and rolled over her skin and down her neck.

"Uh, sorry Commander, I guess I had calibrations from earlier on my mind."

_Is that all I can say? No, I should just tell her that I was to busy looking at how close that armor was hugging your body on that last mission that it almost caused me to take a concussive round to the face. Even now I can't stop looking at how soft your scales are, I mean you only have one big scale that covers your whole body, but look at it. It's screaming for me to touch it, any of it! If I could only be that drop of water sliding down your neck..._

"It's okay Garrus. Just make sure that you keep your head in the game, I don't want to have to worry about you endangering the mission. I'll catch up with you later to finish our discussion." And just like that Shepard went back into her conversation with Tali, acting like Garrus wasn't standing there with his mouth half open

_Did she just dismiss me? I thought that... No she didn't dismiss me, it was some kind of hint that I need to get back to my post so that she can come see me, right? She keeps looking at me with those eyes, and running her hair through that fringe. Doesn't she know that her smell is intoxicating?_

"Sure thing Shepard." Garrus nodded a hello to Tali and strode to the main battery.


	3. Chapter 3

Garrus rubbed the scales on his forehead, all the awkward conversation from the day had made his plates ache. He looked at the same algorithm he had been messing with for hours on end, it wasn't any closer to accepting the solution, and he was not any less distracted.

_Who has to wash their fringe that much anyway? I know the humans I worked with in CSEC never smelled like that, it's got to be a Shepard thing. I have never wanted to nibble on someone's neck like that, not even that recon scout. I could just feel Shep's skin underneath my teeth…_

Garrus pulled on his collar, it felt like it was choking him. The conversation with Krios didn't help him figure out what was going on at all. He ended up exactly where he had started, back in the main battery with thoughts of Shepard, in a less than Commander like position, running through his head.

_I thought for sure by now she would have come back by to see me. She gave me that look, at least I think it was a look. So now I'm standing here, thinking about Shepard's shower routine… Shepard in the shower…How do I keep getting back to picturing her naked?_

"I need a drink. Wonder if this ship has turian brandy?" The door opened to the main battery and Garrus headed to port observation. "I have to get her off my mind somehow."

"Get who off your mind Garrus?" Startled, Garrus looked around to see who overheard his mumblings.

"No one. I just uh, have a headache. Thought maybe a glass of brandy was in order." Garrus already knew that there was only one person on the Normandy with eavesdropping ability that could have heard his muttering.

"That's not what I heard, and you know that I hear everything." Kasumi popped right in front of Garrus, smiling and crossing her arms. "Come on Gar, you don't think you can hide anything from me do you?"

"I'm not hiding anything. I just needed a break from working on the new weapon system I'm installing."

"Right, so the conversation with Thane earlier was just you trying to make small talk with the deadliest assassin in the galaxy? Please, you don't expect me to believe that do you?"

"The drell… Krios is an alright guy. He seems like he's a little tightly wound but who isn't that's headed on a suicide mission?"

"True, but you weren't just making any small talk with him. It sounded like you had an agenda."

"Hmm… Do you make a habit out of hiding in a strange man's quarters?"

"Alright Gar. I guess I can drop the whole thing for now. It's not like I won't figure out eventually anyway." Kasumi started walked towards Miranda's cabin and cloaked herself again.

_At least that was she was doing something useful. I wonder what she heard me say to Krios?_

Port observation had a bar back in the corner that appeared to have all sorts on concoctions on hand, there was sure to be something dextro-friendly lying around. Garrus removed a tall cylinder and pored himself a drink. He looked at it sitting on the bar, taunting him just like Shepard had been.

_This woman, this human woman, convinced me to spare Sidonis. She's changing things about me that she doesn't even understand. How am I going to face her on the next mission? Better yet, how am I going to make it through the next mission without thinking about what's under that armor?_

Garrus grabbed the drink that he had poured, normally not one to procrastinate he couldn't help but give a lengthy stare at the blue mixture in front of him.

"I can drink you under the table still Vakarian." A voice came from behind him.

"Shepard, I didn't know that you were still much of a drinker?" He finally took a drink. Shepard was behind him and the last thing he wanted was to get one of those looks from her again.

"I can still hang with the best of them. I remember one night when I had to make sure a certain turian got to his quarters in one piece…"

"I was in rare form that night… Besides we were celebrating."

"Uh-huh. So are you going to pour the lady a drink or what?"

"Lady, Commander?" Garrus finally turned to face Shepard, waiting for some sarcastic rebuttle that would end with him handing her a drink. It never came, she just plopped herself down on a barstool beside him and smiled.

"Garrus, I need your help with another mission."

_A mission? I knew this was going to happen. Last time I almost ended up with the left side of my face looking like the right. _

"Sure thing, any details I should be aware of?"

"The Illusive Man gave me some information to pass along to Liara, and I had been debating in giving it to her. Last time I saw her she had me hack into all those terminals and we didn't even talk about…" Shepard didn't finish her thought.

"How about that drink Shep? You can give me the details while I find you something." Garrus made his way behind the bar looking for something suitable for her to drink.

_Well so much for worrying about what she had told me earlier. I guess she's still trying to figure out where her and Liara stand. Hopefully that means I won't keep having images of her without her armor anymore. _

"It's about the Shadowbroker from the looks of it, and I just don't want her on some chase all over the galaxy on some vendetta." Garrus handed her the drink accidently brushing her hand with his.

_She's so soft and vulnerable outside that armor. The way she moves off duty is just as graceful as when she is aiming under fire… the ways she moves and bends… Wait, is she really still hung up in Liara? Garrus she's confiding in you and you think about the way she is moving!? _

"Garrus, a little lost in thought?" Shepard brings her drink to her lips and looks over the edge at Garrus. She catches herself giving him a knowing smile, "I'll let you know when we hit Illium." She stands, placing her drink on the bar, and walks out of observation.

_There's that look that I was trying to avoid in the first place! _


	4. Chapter 4

Placing his drink back on the bar, Garrus just stared at the glass his Commander had left almost full. There was a print of her lips that had been left behind, making him replay the memory of how she has just looked at him.

_She just keeps doing it like it's nothing. She gave me that coy little come hither look and just bounced out of here. I wonder if this is some human custom, messing with some poor guys mind until he just snaps and pins her against a wall somewhere. Pinning Shepard against the wall of the main battery…that doesn't sound like a bad idea._

Garrus shook the thought from his head, she had just asked him to go on a complicated mission with him. He wasn't one to trust the Illusive Man and neither was Shepard. The bigger concern was Shepard seeing Liara again. The last time they saw each other they did that whole mouth to mouth thing that both the asari and humans have tendency to do when they more than like each other.

_I don't understand the fascination of pressing mouths together, it doesn't look like the most hygienic way of saying hello. She's certainly never placed her mouth against mine like that after we've spent time apart. Not saying that I would mind knowing what it feels like though._

"Garrus, the Commander would like you to know you have 10 minutes until we arrive at Illium."

"Thank you EDI. I'm on my way."

Garrus began to make his way to the CIC, meeting Thane in the elevator. He nodded the assassin a hello as they stood in silence. Garrus gazed at the door in front of him, he had just made a debacle of himself in front of this guy not even a day ago and didn't want to relive the instance.

"Garrus, have you found more information on interspecies courtship?"

"No, I uh… Figured that it could wait for bit. You headed out with Shepard on Illium?"

"Yes, it seems as though she has come to favor my company on many missions."

The elevator stopped at the CIC, opening the door to reveal Shepard armed up and standing at her personal console. Yeoman Kelly noticed the two men approaching and almost rushed up to Garrus.

"Mr. Vakarian, I'm so glad that you resolved that issue you had with Sidonis. I could really see the fire that he had lit inside you."

"Thanks Ms. Chambers, it's good to know that you care."

"Call me Kelly, please."

"Okay Kelly." Garrus noticed that when he spoke her first name her skin started to turn pink. He couldn't help watching as she quickly turned back to her work.

_Humans turn colors at the weirdest times. I wonder if all humans do that, or just their females. Is there a certain trigger that makes them turn shades of red? I'll have to remember to try this with Shepard when I have time. _

"Ah-hem. Garrus are you finished flirting with the Yeoman here? I believe we are ready to start this little excursion." Shepard had her arms crossed and head cocked to the side, watching him intently. He grabbed his collar and pulled, feeling like he was being suffocated once again.

"Sure thing Commander. Ready when you are."

_Did she say I was flirting with the Yeoman? How could she even… after our conversation? And now she's doing that look thing again and biting her bottom lip. When did she start that biting thing? There has to be something to this that I am missing._

They left the Normandy and headed towards Liara's office over the trading floor. It seemed like Shepard always ran at full speed when they had a mission, Garrus and Thane had to jog to keep pace with her. The intergalactic news channels buzzed with the stories of their exploits throughout the systems as they turned the corner to the stairs. Liara's assistant was no longer at her desk. Garrus assumed that it had something to do with the information that they had found while doing all the terminal hacks the last time they were on Illium.

"Shepard, it's good to see you again. What can I do for you?" Liara was looking over information on her terminal.

"I know you're looking for the Shadowbroker. Ceberus gave me data on where to find him. Interested?" Shepard pulled out the data pad with the information that was given to her from the Illusive Man.

"Absolutely, I had no idea. Let me see what you've got. It looks like a weak transmission between the Shadowbroker operatives, some hints as to the location and… it's about Feron. He's still alive." Garrus watched as the calm Liara transformed into someone ready to spring into action. The information had caused a fire to blaze behind her bright blue eyes, the same passion for vengeance that he had once held in his own.

"You're friend? The one who helped recover my body from the Shadowbroker?"

"The same. He sacrificed himself to save me. I'd never found anything suggesting he was alive. After two years, I hadn't even dreamed…"

"It Sounds like you and Feron were close." There was almost an inkling of hurt in Shepard's voice.

"It's funny. He'd betrayed me more than once. He was double dealing for Cerberus, for the Shadowbroker. But in the end, he sacrificed himself for me, I owe him."

"If he's been the Shadowbroker's prisoner for two years, he may not be in good shape."

"I know but, yesterday all I wanted was the chance to avenge his death." Liara pressed her hands on the back of her chair, "Today, he's alive. I'll do whatever I have to do to get him back."

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. What's the next step?"

"I…I don't know. I need to prepare, to think. I'm going home. Use my terminal if you need any local intel."

"You okay?"

"I've spent two years plotting revenge, now I have a chance to make it a rescue."

"Let me help. I'll come by your apartment?"

"Okay. Hopefully I'll have a plan by then. Thank you Shepard." Liara smiled at Shepard as Garrus mulled the conversation over in his head. Shepard looked at him and Thane before leaving the office to hail a cab to Liara's apartment.

_Well, at least there was none of that mouth to mouth stuff this time. It sounds like Liara might have feelings for this Feron. I feel like I missed something in that whole conversation because Shepard's damn armor is so distracting. _

The next thing that Garrus knew he was in the medical bay being examined by Dr. Chakwas. Right before he was going to help Shepard tear apart this nasty looking red alien, he was knocked unconscious by falling debris. After that, events became really fuzzy and he was just now getting a grip on reality again.

The galaxy wide chase to kill the Shadowbroker had left him with only one thing that he could think about, a deep conversation between Liara and Shepard that came after killing a rogue asari Spectre. The only part that he caught was something about him calibrating more than the Normandy's weapon systems.

"No she said guns, I was calibrating more than the Normandy's guns." Garrus rubbed his front plates again.

"Well I'm sure that there are all sorts of things that need to be calibrated on the Normandy Gar, but I don't know if I would trust you tinkering with them." Kasumi popped into existence in front of him.

"Eavesdropping again Kasumi?" Garrus continued to rub his front plates, closing his eyes while he spoke.

"Meh, just making the normal rounds. I couldn't pass up an opportunity to see what a turian who just got knocked loopy looked like. It's not an everyday occurrence."

"Don't get used to it either."

"I guess someone should tell Shepard that you are doing okay. She got worried when you kept muttering something about the way her fringe smelled when you were on the shuttle back to the Normandy. I think she was actually flattered." She gave a light smile as she put her hand to her face. Just like that she was gone.

_Did I say something about her fringe again? I don't even remember the shuttle ride back to the Normandy this time. I remember her helping me up and my head throbbing… I hope that I didn't say anything about pinning her to the wall of the battery and biting her neck…_

Garrus slowly headed back to the main battery, hoping that Shepard was more preoccupied with things more important than him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I just wanted to say thank you for everything! I love the reviews, follows, and favorites! As long as you keep reading I'll make sure to keep updating.**

It sounded like the door closed with a force of a concussive shot as Garrus entered the main battery. He was never one to complain about the aches and pains of battle. All his years in the military and CSEC had created such a high pain threshold in him that something like a little headache should have been easy enough to shake off. He approached his terminal and placed his talons on the side of the interface trying to gain a steady stance.

Pain resonated in his skull and a sickening feeling crept through his middle. Garrus had been hurt against the Shadowbroker and needed time to recover before they endeavored on another mission, hell he needed time to recover before he was going to face Shepard again. He tried to recall what he said with her when they left on the shuttle but kept drawing a blank.

_Kasumi said I was talking to her on the shuttle ride back to the Normandy, I can't even remember getting on the shuttle. Spirits, please say that I didn't say something that I am going to regret letting her know later on. _

"Garrus?" A sweet, soft female voice questioned. "You weren't in the med bay and I wanted to come by and check on you."

"I'm fine. It's nothing that a little medi-gel won't fix. I've wanted to talk to you about the whole easing tension thing." Garrus continued to grip the interface, pleased to hear the concern in her voice.

_She's concerned about me, concerned enough that she came to check on me. I guess seeing Liara didn't change her mind about testing my reach._

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I believe we were discussing us… in a more personal setting." Garrus released the console expecting to face an anxious Shepard only to find that she was not in the room. Instead, he found himself staring at a very flattered Yeoman Chambers.

"Were we?" Kelly started to flush pink as she met Garrus's eyes.

"Kelly. I uhh thought you were… I didn't mean…"

_Not her… It wasn't supposed to be Chambers, it was supposed to be Shepard. Now what the hell am I supposed to do? And why do I keep making her change colors?_

Kelly was slowly moving towards Garrus when the battery door opened.

"It's nice to see that I am in your thoughts. Maybe we could discuss this over dinner sometime?" Shepard looked at the Yeoman and then at him.

_She would come in and check on me at this very moment. _

"Garrus, I'm glad to see that you are doing so well. Looks like Chakwas diagnosis of time off was a little… premature?" The Commander nodded at her yeoman. "Kelly…"

"Commander, I was just leaving. I'll see you when you come back up to the CIC." An incredibly red Chambers scurried out of the room leaving Garrus alone with a less than pleased Commander.

_There is nothing good that will happen here in the next few moments. I can't even fathom what I am supposed to tell Shepard about what she just saw._

"I'm glad to see that you're still on your feet Garrus. I'll let you get back to making your dinner plans, I have other rounds to make anyway. Sorry if I interfered." Shepard didn't say another word. She just looked at him, shaking her head from side to side.

"Shepard, I thought that Kelly…"

"No, I get it. I don't need an explanation." She ran her fingers through her hair.

_How do I tell this woman that it was supposed to her? I didn't know that it was Kelly, and I didn't know that Kelly had a thing for turians. Just let me explain this to you…_

"Shepard, really I thought…"

"I have to show Liara around the new Normandy after I finish my rounds. I'll meet with you afterwards." Shepard marched out the door and away from Garrus.

Garrus took out the medi-gel that Chakwas had given him for the pain in hopes that it would alleviate some of his ever growing headache. Nothing was happening with Shepard the way that it was supposed to. He felt like his feelings for her could grow into something so much more but they kept getting stifled by everything.

_She's makes me feel like I've never talked to a female before. She barges in here at the worst possible moment, won't let me explain what she just walked in on, and makes some assumption that I want to take Kelly out to dinner… AND IT SMELLS LIKE HER IN HERE AGAIN!_

His head still hurt, his plates still ached, and he couldn't muster the courage he needed to march down there just tell her what he wanted to say. Shepard was going to give Liara a tour of the ship so there wouldn't be a safe place to hide from her. Moments like this, having Kasumi's cloaking capability seemed like something he needed to get his talons on.

"Well, that was certainly entertaining. I thought Shep was going to skin you plate by plate there for a second."

"Kasumi… Just how long have you been hiding in here?"

"Long enough. I told you that I would figure out who _she_ was didn't I?" Suddenly there was a hooded figure sitting on the bench.

"I believe you did and I believe I said something about you hiding in strange men's quarters." Kasumi smirked at Garrus as she strode over to the main console.

_The feelings that I get when I'm around Shepard are nothing like what I feel when I get around another other human female. Their smell doesn't incapacitate me… I don't have the same feeling like I am getting punched in the gut… I don't imagine them in the shower… _

"Shepard really seems to like you, maybe you should just tell her how you feel."

"Riiiight, because I need to make things more complicated than what they already are."

"Gar, you are interested in the most complicated woman in the galaxy. How much worse could it really get?"

"I don't think I care to know that particular answer right now."

"I'm just saying. Shepard is a complicated woman and it seems like you have an issue just talking to her."

"I just get distracted when she's around. There are so many things that I don't understand about human females… Wait, I… I don't think I'm confortable speaking to you about this…"

_What am I doing? I have said too much to her about Shepard already and I don't know if she'll say anything or not. I'm not ready to make nice with another human female, look what happened when I tried that with Chambers!_

"It's normal, when you are attracted to someone to get distracted around them. Tell you what… Shep and I are getting ready to go take care of something at Bekenstein in the Boltzmann system. I think I might have something that you will want to see before we go."


	6. Chapter 6

The conversation with Kasumi left Garrus pondering what she possibly could have meant by there was something he needed to see. There wasn't anything of interest on that planet to him, nothing of real interest to him in that entire system. She didn't make it seem like she wanted him to tag along on a mission but rather that there was something else, something that was implied at her chagrin.

"EDI, can you tell me if Liara is still on board?"

"Yes, Garrus. She is currently speaking with the Commander in her personal cabin."

"Thanks. That's all for now."

"Logging you out Garrus."

Garrus breathed in slowly and let his vocals resonate as he exhaled. They had been within Hagalaz's orbit for a longer period than he was comfortable with, and the fact that Liara was with the Commander did nothing to ease his frustration. He remembered how Shepard was chasing her during their last mission together, how she reached out and touched Liara, and how Liara had pulled away from her.

_Did Shepard reach for me like that after the mission with Sidonis too? _

Walking over to the main terminal, Garrus pulled at his collar once again. He had been so distracted by Shepard recently that he had not finished getting the new equations into Normandy's weapon system. He activated the interface, pulling up the latest version of the algorithm. Everything he knew about calibrations, weapons, and armaments all meant nothing when it came to the Commander. With renewed enthusiasm he started re-computing his calculations and correcting the mistakes from his earlier disruptions.

"Garrus, may I have a moment of your time?" He turned to see Thane standing in the entry to the main battery, hands behind his back.

"Krios, something you needed to speak to me about?"

"Indeed. You had stated that you had an interest in the asari based on our last conversation. Since then I have had the pleasure of reading about their mating patterns. I thought perhaps you may wish to partake in some of the knowledge I had acquired?"

"Yea, um about that Krios…" Garrus kept his back to Thane "I think I may have found what I was looking for. I appreciate the offer but I really need to get through these calibrations."

"I see, I have come at a bad time. My apologies. However there is another matter that I wish to discuss with you involving Ms. Chambers."

_Good news sure travels fast doesn't it Kasumi?_

"I think that was all just a misunderstanding. I thought I was speaking to Shep… someone else. Things were… let's just say that I don't see the Yeoman like that."

"Hmm, that's interesting. She has seem to make it known that you two were interested in one another. I thought that I could share what I had learned about the female of that species with you as well. Maybe we should speak another time when you don't have calibrations to attend to."

_He knows about human women? I should have just asked him when I went in the room the first time. The head fringe, the smell… the way that they move, they talk, and do that mouth to mouth greeting thing… I __**could**__ do the mouth to mouth greeting thing… _

"Maybe I can push these calibrations back just a bit more. I doubt that we will need the new weapons in the next few minutes." Garrus closed the program giving Thane his full attention.

"If you are certain that you have the time. I know that our mission is of great importance and do not wish to hinder you in your endeavors."

"No really, I can find a few free moments."

"What would you like to discuss?"

"Let's start from the top, literally. I noticed that her head fringe has a specific scent to it. It's highly distracting when we are on a mission…"

"Their fringe is something that they call hair. I believe that it keeps them insulated and the smell derives from the method in which they choose to clean it."

"Alright, that's good to know. Shepard does this mouth thing with Liara when she wants to tell her hello…"

"Ahh, a kiss. It is a symbol of affection among many species. Do turians not practice this custom?"

"Not really. We're not known for being the romantic types."

_Although with Shepard I believe I could make that exception… _

"I see. May I ask if you have made your intentions with Shepard clear?"

"I was trying to talk about it with her, but the wrong _her _was in the room." Thane crossed his arms and smiled as Garrus realized what he had just said about his Commander. "I mean…"

_Damn, now he knows too. Why did I just let it come out like that? I was CSEC. I was in charge of all sorts of secret information and I never leaked anything. When I start thinking about Shepard I just seem like some salarian that just can't keep his mouth shut._

"I tend to agree that Shepard has a certain… shall we say _way_ about her?" Thane continued to show signs of a smirk on his face as he gracefully bowed, excusing himself out of the room.

Garrus glowered at the door as thoughts began to flood his head. Now at least two people knew about the recent issues he had been having around Shepard and neither one had done anything to help clarify anything. Shepard herself had made the situation all the more frustrating when she refused to believe him about the Yeoman. Chambers had made everything more complicated by asking him out to dinner right in front of her after accusing him of flirting.

"I don't do flirty!" He exclaimed as we walked out the door. Garrus had no idea where he was headed as he walked into the mess hall. Emotions that no turian should outwardly express were rushing through him causing him to pick up speed as he turned a corner right into Shepard. They both pummeled to the ground.

"What the hell Garrus?" A surprised and flustered Shepard was looking down into his eyes. Somehow during their fall he ended up with the Commander sprawled on top of him. He looked at her, not understanding how she could be upset over something so accidental when it dawned on him, has hands were on her chest.

Garrus couldn't move. He couldn't think. He just sat there frozen, each talon full of squishy plates that made him feel tingly in unexpected ways. He could feel the desire to squeeze his talon around them and get the full effect but was too shocked to do anything, including move.


	7. Chapter 7

Garrus looked in Shepard's eyes and then back to his talons still on shock. The Commander tried to regain her footing and pry herself away from him while he continued to hold her squishy plates. When she was finally able to stand over him, she grabbed one of his hands to assist him in getting up rather than leave him stuck on his back. Garrus, now on his feet, looked at his talons, still imagining the feel of the Commander underneath his own skin.

_They're warm and soft… I touched them. I touched Shepard. I couldn't have imagined that feeling. There is nothing I can possibly compare that too._

"Garrus? Are you okay?" Shepard was trying to snap him back into reality but he was still trying to understand what he had just touched.

_Warm… Soft… Squishy… Shepard. Wait, Shepard! _

"Commander, I uh…" He opened and closed his talons and looked at Shepard. Her fringe was a mess to the point where it was sticking up in certain areas.

"Don't mention it. I just wish it was as good for me as it was for you." Shepard crossed her arms and gave him a devious smile. "I'm sure that I can think of a way for you to make it up to me Vakarian, but that will have to wait."

"Ah, okay Shepard." Garrus had finally been able to get something out of his mouth and he was thankful for that even if it was only two words.

"Have you seen Kasumi? She asked me to come see her…"

"Hey Shep! My you certainly have an effect on the fellas don't you?" Kasumi popped into existence with her arms crossed.

"I was just looking for you when I ran into Garrus. I wanted to discuss our mission together." Shepard ran her fingers through her hair trying to get it back in place.

"I… have to go." Garrus slowly spoke, looking from Shepard to Kasumi.

"If you don't mind Garrus, I need your input on something. I bought Shep here a gift and need to make sure that it gets the right kind of reaction. Can you meet me in observation in about an hour?"

"I can… do that." on that note, Garrus walked away. His thoughts were in a whirlwind and he would have done just about anything to get away from everyone until the dust settled.

_As good for me as it was for her? She doesn't mean… There is no way that she knows about my plates feeling like that, she doesn't know turian physiology. On top of everything it was an accident… A very nice… warm… It was an accident. It's not like she wanted my hands to be there on her front plates, they just happened to end up there. I know human females have a thing about that area being touched just like the asari do. _

It had been more than an hour since what Garrus was now calling "the incident" had happened. He had wondered aimlessly around the lower levels of the ship ensuring to avoid all contact with other personnel. He didn't want anyone else asking about things with Shepard and certainly didn't want to explain the Kelly dilemma.

"Gar, you have got to see this. You will not believe what I have to show you. Get to observation as soon as possible." It was the communication that he had been waiting for from Kasumi.

"I'm on my way." As he walked over to the elevator he noticed that he was not the only one that had been adventuring around the engineering deck.

"Garrus."

"Krios. I didn't expect you to wonder around down here on engineering?" He could not believe that there was a good reason why assassin would have come to the depths of the ship.

"The Commander has insisted that I work on getting to know the crew and there are several members that rarely grace the crew deck with their presence. Kasumi had asked me to come to observation or else I would still be speaking with Tali."

"Let me guess, she has something that you wouldn't believe?" Garrus muttered.

"It appears as though I am not the only one that she has relayed the particular message to." Krios boarded the elevator folding his hands behind his back. The remainder of the time that Garrus spent with Thane there was not another word spoken. They both exited and headed towards Kasumi's quarters. The door was locked.

"Kasumi, may we enter?" Thane questioned over the communicator.

"Alright, one sec… Okay. I need unbiased up front opinions boys. So let me see what you think…Fellas, please allow me to introduce Allison, Allison Gunn." Kasumi tried to stifle her giggle as she took in the reactions of Thane and Garrus.

_Black leather… Silver necklace… Heels? She's dressed like a…._

"Siha, you look quite feminine. I believe that Allison Gunn has quite a reputation." Thane shifted his weight from foot to foot.

_Black leather… So much plate visible… Soft supple plates… _

"Gar?" Kasumi nudged Garrus who had reverted back to the same state of shock that "the incident" had put him in earlier.

"Well thanks for gawking you two. Kasumi, if I may have a word." Shepard was not hiding the displeased tone in her voice as the two gentlemen were ushered out of the room.

"Vakarian, as always it was a pleasure… speaking with you." Thane gave a slight bow as he turned to walk in the direction of life support.

Garrus stood at the door of observation at a loss for what he had just seen. Shepard had ushered him out of the room so quickly that he didn't have a chance to tell her what he had been thinking. He realized that he had been holding his breath since the moment he had seen her and exhaled as he uttered the only word he could think of….

"Beautiful."


	8. Chapter 8

Garrus had made it back to the main battery with thoughts of Shepard flooding his head. Until recently he had never thought of his Commander as a possible female companion on any level, and this had only caused him to think of her in that manner even more. He could still vividly picture her standing there in the strapless leather dress.

_She was breath taking. I could see so much of her body. I never knew that a human female could look that appealing. _

Of course Garrus had seen human women in dancer's outfits when he was on Omega and the Citadel, but nothing had ever made him think twice about what he had seen. He had found the company of other female turians throughout his life time, but had never allowed a relationship to develop with any of them.

_How can I look at her like my CO again after that? _

Normally calibrating giant guns would ease Garrus's mind and allow him to find some comfort no matter what was going on around him. However the recent events had caused the main battery to no longer be seen as a place of refuge for the turian, it was becoming more like a holding cell. He tried to concentrate on what he was doing, anything to take his mind off the memories of Shepard in a black leather dress. As he dove into his tasks at hand, thoughts of her would again surface and he'd find himself holding his breath.

_I just stood there staring at her like she was deformed or something. I couldn't get the word out. Maybe she won't think anything of it, at least I can hope she won't._

The mission that Kasumi had planned for Shepard was no doubt interesting if it had her taking on a fake name and wearing a dress. He submitted an algorithm and watched as the interface loaded the new calculations.

"Garrus, your calculations have improved the Normandy's weapons system by 7.5%."

"Thanks EDI." Garrus stretched his arms and rolled his head from side to side. The one thing that he excelled in had taken much more time than normal due to the recent events with his Commander.

_I wonder if everything with her is going to take more time than normal? If just a simple equation took me this long while I was thinking about her I can only imagine how long testing her flexibility might take._

Garrus gave a halfhearted chuckle about the idea of taking his time in testing Shepard. With the upgrade finally getting somewhere he figured that he could afford to be lost in his thoughts about her for the moment. He pictured her devious little smile after "the incident" and it caused him to feel that same tingle in his plates. He let the memory of her on top of him cross his mind and his mandibles started to twitch.

_That woman makes me feel like a red sand addict on the greatest high of his life._

"So Garrus, I hear that you and the Commander are becoming better acquainted?" Tali chimed in over his communicator.

"Well, I have always admired Shepard."

"From what I was told you've been a little more hands on recently. Tired of admiring from afar?" Tali giggled.

"It wasn't intentional I assure you. From what I hear you aren't spending all of your time in engineering alone either."

"You know that I have always had admirers Garrus. Nothing like Ms. Chambers and you making dinner plans.."

"I uh… I didn't ask her to dinner. Kelly asked me."

"I'm sure that you didn't. And in front of the Commander too? What was that bosh'tet thinking?"

"Good news really does get around doesn't it?"

"It's the Normandy Garrus, when something happens everyone will know eventually. I'll catch up with you again a little later."

* * *

"Garrus, do turians dream?" Everything was foggy when Garrus opened his eyes.

"Do we what Shepard?"

"Dream? Do turians have thoughts about things while they sleep?" Shepard was in her black dress in front him in the battery. She ran her fingers through her fringe and moved closer to him.

"If I'm thinking about something then I am awake." He shifted his weight from foot to foot watching as she sauntered over to him.

"That's too bad." She was right in front of him. Garrus watched as she lifted her hand and placed it on the front of his uniform. She started to trace the edge of his collar with her fingertip while bringing her body to touch his armor.

"Why is that?" He could feel the tingles in his plates again.

"No reason." She gave her devilish smile, "I was just hoping I could be the woman of your dreams."

"Um, Gar?"

"Hmm hmm.. Shepard…"

"Gar? Wake up!" Kasumi threw something that made Garrus open his eyes. "Do I look like Shepard to you?"

"Kasumi? No… wait?"

"I didn't know that turians could talk in their sleep. You're just full of interesting little surprises aren't you?" Kasumi struck her usual pose as she stared Garrus. "I didn't even think you slept."

"Everyone sleeps. Glad to see your back in one piece."

"All in a day's work." She smiled at Garrus as he stood from the bench by the door.

So much for Shepard coming to find me in that outfit she had on earlier. That would have been so much nicer to wake up to.

"Anything else Kasumi?"

"Now Gar, what reason could I possibly have to come in here and wake a slumbering turian?"

"Oh I don't know trouble seems to follow you. Visible or not."

"Ha! Well, I did want to ask you what you thought of the gift I had bought for Shep. I mean you just stood there earlier, no reaction or anything."

"I… It was a surprise." Garrus pulled at his collar. He could swear he could still feel Shepard running her fingertips across it.

"Hmm, that's what I thought. She did seem a little upset about my little performance earlier."

"Bringing in men to see her outfitted in a leather dress? What could have possibly irritated her about that idea?" The sarcasm hung in the air as Garrus twitched his mandibles.

"Like I said, I needed to make sure that it would get the right reaction. Thane certainly seemed to like it." Kasumi smirked at Garrus as she started for the door "maybe next time I'll dress Kelly up for you instead." She gave him a little wink as the entry closed.

_Human females, I thought turian women were bad to deal with… I still need to talk to Shepard about the whole Kelly thing._

"EDI, what is the location of the Commander?"

_The last thing I need is to run into her like last time._

"The Commander is currently located in Life Support Garrus."

_And there she is with that assassin again._

"Thank you EDI." Garrus went with the assumption that Shepard was making her normal rounds and would be in to see him shortly. He walked over to the main console and started to explore the weapon schematics he had uploaded. The system had completed the integration of his latest input and was ready for more.

_This I can handle. I put time in with this mechanism and get something expected out. Simple, easy, calibrations that I can deal with. No reading between the lines, no arms crossed giving me a funny look… No red fringe… _

"Garrus, have a minute to talk?" Shepard's voice startled him from his thoughts. He turned to see her arms folded looking at him with half a smile.

"Shepard. I uh didn't hear you come in."

"Looks like you were in the middle of something. Am I a distraction?" She walked over to his console and pulled up his calibration log.

"Just doing some tweaking. Have to make sure that Cerberus doesn't screw something up." Shepard ran one hand through her fringe as the other touched his interface.

_Should I touch her? Should I tell her I can't stop thinking about her? Where do I go from here?_


	9. Chapter 9

"It doesn't like you have been getting much done Garrus. Usually you complete more that what's logged here. Am I pushing you to hard?" Shepard gave him a smile as she flipped through the logs.

"You haven't given me more than I can handle." Garrus closed the interface, "And when did you start checking up on my work anyway?"

"Normally I don't have to. It just seems like you are a little more out of it than normal." She shrugged her shoulders, "or maybe I'm reading into things that aren't there again."

"From what I gather human females have a tendency to do that." Garrus replayed the scene with Kelly in his head. He still couldn't place how the Yeoman had come to the conclusion that he was interested in her.

"Trying to tell me something Garrus?" She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her right foot. She blinked slowly while he mulled his answer over.

"That wasn't a reference to you Commander."

"Ah, you must be talking about Kelly. Made any dinner reservations yet?" She nudged him lightly in his side with her elbow.

"Are we teasing about this now?' Garrus was more than happy to hear her joke about going to dinner with Kelly.

_That just saved me an awkward conversation with her. I guess she isn't reading into things to deeply if she knew that I had no intentions on going to dinner with the Yeoman. _

"I think it was more fun to watch her scamper out of here than anything. She hasn't been able to look me in the eyes since then." Shepard was giving a full out smile this time causing Garrus to hold his breath for a moment.

_I love it when she does that, I just wish she did it more often._

"Besides she wasn't your type anyway."

"I didn't realize that I had a type Shep."

"Everyone has a type Garrus, even I do." Shepard again nudged Garrus in his side. She took a step towards him and gave a scheming grin.

"Mind enlightening me on that?" He faced her.

"Do you really have to ask?" She placed her hand on the front of his armor and Garrus could feel the tingly sensation start to set in. Her fingers slid up to his collar and traced from the side to the front.

"Shepard, I've been thinking about what we talked about. Blowing off steam… Easing tension. I've never considered cross species intercourse with anyone. Now damn, saying that way doesn't help, now I feel dirty and clinical… Are we crazy to even be thinking about this? I'm not su… Look Shepard, I know you can find something a little closer to home." Garrus watched her face hoping that he didn't say something that would cause her to pull away from him.

_Please tell me that you didn't just say that Vakarian, you want this so bad you can taste her plates and you are trying to tell her to just walk away?_

"I don't want something closer to home. I want you. I want someone I can trust." She poked him in the front of his armor.

"I can do that. I'll find some music and do some research to figure out how this thing should work. It'll either be a night to treasure or a horrible interspecies awkwardness thing... In which case, fighting the collectors will be a welcome distraction so you know…a win either way." Garrus was still reeling inside from where she had traced his collar.

_I can't believe this is happening, it's not real. Kasumi is going to throw something at me any moment now. _

"You know Garrus if you're not comfortable with this it's okay. I'm not trying to pressure you." Shepard pulled herself back from him.

"Shepard, you're about the only friend I've got left in this screwed up galaxy. I'm not going to pretend I've got a fetish for humans, but this isn't about that. This is about us. You don't ever have to worry about making me uncomfortable, nervous yes, but never uncomfortable."

_I never had a fetish until I met you, somehow that seems to have changed everything. _

"I make you nervous? And what happens when a turian gets nervous?"

"I uh, get this feeling or sensation… It's not a bad thing…" Garrus pulled on his collar and stretched his head from side to side.

"Ohhh, so it's a good thing?" She beamed.

_Her smile is starting to have the same effect on me as her touch. It just keeps getting better doesn't it?_

"I think you are getting some kind of enjoyment out of this idea Commander." Garrus was trying not to let his thoughts about Shepard keep him from paying attention to the actual discussion.

"Let's just put it another way, when should I book the room?" Shepard crossed her arms and took a step back from Garrus.

_Don't think about pinning her against the wall Vakarian, it's not going to happen._

"I would wait if you're okay with it, disrupt the crew as little as possible and take that last chance to find some calm just before the storm. You know me, I always like to savor the last shot before popping the heat sink. Wait, that metaphor just went somewhere horrible."

_I can barely concentrate as it is and I'm telling her to wait? I have been thinking about biting her neck, pinning her against the wall here in the battery… hell she's in my dreams….and I'm the one that suggested waiting?_

"I can manage that… Before I leave, I think I remember you owing me something for the friendly groping incident in the hallway?" Shepard uncrossed her arms and gestured to her chest.

"I recall that." Garrus looked at where she mimicked being grabbed by his talons.

_How could I ever forget the way that felt?_

"I need to run Grunt to Tuchanka. He's starting to smash things down in engineering and I need to figure out what's wrong with him. You feel up to it?"

"Have you ever seen me turn down a mission?"

"I figured as much. I just know how much you turians like the krogan." She sauntered towards the door.

"I am pretty sure that I can handle it Shep."

"Good. I'll let you get back to work until then."

"Right, because after all of this I'm in a great place to optimize firing algorithms right now."


	10. Chapter 10

Garrus had no reason to step foot on Tuchanka other than the fact Shepard had asked him to come. Thoughts plagued his mind about events between the two of them and now he was going to go under fire with her again.

_If I can't get my head in the game I'm not going to be around for her to book a room with. Maybe I'll get lucky and they can give Grunt whatever he needs quickly and I can get off this rock._

Wrex was happy to see Shepard when they landed. He immediately greeted his old friend and began to explain how he was attempting to unite the clans, changing the traditions of the old krogan. Garrus continually kept an eye on the other members of Clan Urdnot that were in the area. Shepard was right about how he would feel once they were planet side, and could tell that there was still animosity between the two species. He had decided not to speak much to Wrex and keep in the background while the two caught themselves up on the events on the past two years.

_I think this more than makes up for "the incident" Shepard._

"I have a krogan on my crew, he has some kind of sickness and needs treatment." Shepard motioned towards Grunt who took a step forward.

"Where are you from whelp? Was your clan destroyed before you could learn what is expected of you?" Wrex shifted in his seat.

"I have no clan. I was tank bred by Warlord Okeer. My line distilled from Kreddock, Morrow, Chiager.."

"You recite warlords but you are the offspring of a syringe." Gatatog Uvenk, a visiting clan leader who had been in discussion with Wrex, interjected.

"I am pure krogan, you should be in awe."

"Okeer is a very old name… A very hated name." Wrex rubbed the underside of his chin.

"He is dead." Grunt shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course, you're with Shepard. How could he be alive?"

"Does that name mean anything to you Wrex?" Shepard had crossed her arms and taken a step forward.

_She's still wearing the armor that hugs her every curve. Garrus focus on the krogan, not on your commanding officers body…_

"A viscous warlord responsible for many deaths, who apparently toyed with genetics… A clone undertaking taking The Rite?" Wrex looked from Shepard back to Grunt.

"You are considering it? Tank bred allowed status as an adult? This is too far." The clan leader from Uvenk tried to speak out against Wrex but went unheard.

"There's nothing wrong with him Shepard, he's becoming a full adult."

"Adolescence? Can't we just take him to Omega and buy him a few dances." Garrus shrugged his shoulders as he glanced at Grunt.

Shepard gave a smile at Garrus as they rode towards the site in one of the trucks. Once Wrex had given the go ahead for Grunt to take The Rite, there was nothing that was going to stop Shepard from getting it done. Speaking to the Shaman was a breeze for someone like her, and Garrus didn't mind watching her head-butt Uvenk either.

_I always thought that the human saying "being hard headed" was just figurative. I guess things with Shepard things just tend to be a little more literal… That brings thoughts to mind about what she had said about being flexible…and what she will think of my reach?_

Watching Shepard kill varren and klixen during The Rite was a pleasure for Garrus. She was so focused and graceful as she moved on the battlefield. The Commander was never taken by surprise regardless what was being thrown at her and it had reminded him why he was so attracted to her. Her attention to the bigger picture was immaculate and had allowed them to all come through the first two rounds unscathed.

"Ready?" She looked at Grunt and then at Garrus before hitting the switch for the third time. The ground resonated underneath them as the maw hammer hit. Krogan history blared through the overhead speakers as they stood on the platform and a turquoise appendage began flailing back and forth in the distance.

Shepard showed no hesitation as she began to fire on the thresher maw. Garrus and Grunt followed her lead enabling them to kill the beast within a few moments. The crew was ready for extraction but there was another surprise waiting for them, Clan leader Uvenk.

"You live, and you brought down the thresher maw. No one has done that in generations, Urdnot Wrex was the last." Uvenk approached them.

"My krant gave me strength beyond my genes. Which are damned good." Grunt motioned towards Shepard and Garrus.

"This will cause discussion. I wonder… you say you are pure? No alien meddling in your construction? Just warlord Okeer?"

"The best krogan traits are distilled into Grunt. He's designed to be perfect." Shepard crossed her arms.

"Being designed is the problem. But not made by aliens. And he is powerful. That is a tolerable loophole."

"A what?" Questioned Grunt.

"A reason to accept you. You are a mistake, but your potential could tip the balance of the clans."

"You spit on my father's name. On Shepard's name! But now you stop ranting because I'm strong?" Grunt was beginning to pace back and forth as he spoke.

"With restrictions. You could not breed of course. Or serve on an alien ship. But you'd be clan in name."

"It's your choice Grunt. Sounds like an easy job." Shepard looked at Grunt, uncrossing her arms.

"That's the problem. I'm pure krogan. Uvenk, you are the pretender!" Grunt growled at Uvenk.

"Your head is valuable whether you are alive or dead!" Uvenk removed his weapon.

"Just try to take it!" Grunt snarled as he motioned to Shepard. They immediately moved behind piles of rubble.

_I just had to come to Tuchanka and get in the middle of a krogan firefight. Even worse is that she keeps smiling at me making me tingle while doing this._

Garrus watched as Grunt ran head first into other krogan, his blood rage controlling the way in which he fought. Shepard smiled looked at Garrus before leaving cover and downing another charging krogan. He pulled out his sniper rifle and began to take aim at Uvenk.

_Damn, he's got a biotic shield._

Almost as if hearing Garrus's thoughts, Shepard moved in on Uvenk, picking his shield apart piece by piece. Garrus was able to take the kill shot as soon as it was down. He holstered the Mantis and followed Shepard to the area The Rite took place, preparing for extraction. Once back in Urdnot territory, Shepard and Grunt went to meet with the Shaman about the completion of The Rite while Garrus ventured over to Wrex.

"You know that krogan women have a thing for scars Garrus. You trying to make a statement while here on Tuchanka?" Wrex's lips attempted a krogan-esque smile.

"Well Wrex, I wanted to make sure to give you a run for your money. I can't have the leader of Clan Udnot thinking he is the most handsome man on the planet."

"Shepard is far from a krogan. I hope you didn't do that to impress her."

"Wait, how did…I didn't do anything to give you that idea while I was here. I barely said a word until now."

"It's obvious in how you look at her. I've seen you look at a few females if memory serves, but nothing like the way you watch her. I bet seeing Liara and her together was interesting." Wrex stifled a chuckle.

"I'm not the jealous kind Wrex. You of all people should know that."

_At least I want to say I'm not. _

"But you have never been with someone like Shepard either. I guess it was only a matter of time before you two figured out that your talks in the mako were more than just friendly."

"She's quite a woman, even if she is human." Garrus pulled his collar.

"Woman Garrus? She's a hell of a human period." Wrex chuckled as Shepard joined them.

"Did I miss something?" She looked from Wrex to Garrus.

"Just catching up Shep. I'll meet you back on the Normandy." Garrus began to trek over the piles of rubble.

_Well, she didn't get me killed on Tuchanka._

"Hey Garrus!" Shepard yelled as she ran over to him, "can we talk?"


	11. Chapter 11

Shepard cocked her head to the side and folded her arms while she looked Garrus up and down.

_Damn, I thought I would at least make it out of here before I had to see that look again._

"Something on your mind Shepard?" Garrus questioned.

"You haven't said a word to me since we landed and you barely spoke to Wrex. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Checking up on me again Commander? I didn't realize that I had such an effect on you." Garrus snickered as Shepard rolled her eyes at him.

"Regardless of the personal relationship between us, you are still part of my crew Garrus, and I can't help feeling like there is something you aren't telling me." She reached out to him, placing her hand on his forearm.

_Tingles up and down my plates are just another thing I don't need while we're on this planet._

"Tuchanka just isn't my favorite vacation destination Shepard." Garrus placed his talons on her hand. "I just figured the sooner I get back on the Normandy…"

"Hey you two!" Wrex called out "Whenever you're done trying to have a romantic moment, I have some information for you. Not that I want to disturb any man trying mate with a fertile female or anything…" Wrex broke out in a flamboyant laugh.

"You told Wrex? _That's_ what you decided to talk to him about?" Shepard pulled back her arm and gazed at Garrus with what he could only equate as anger.

"No… He… I didn't…"

"Uh hunh. Sure Garrus. So much for keeping quiet about it." Shepard turned from him and headed back over to Wrex.

_What the hell? This is my fault? I didn't tell him, he already knew. I didn't say anything about mating that's for damn sure. _

Garrus stared at his feet as he ran back over to where the Commander and Wrex were speaking. Grunt gave him what he figured was a krogan grin as he joined the conversation.

_Add another name to those who know about us easing tension._

"I received word that there is a salarian scientist that's been working with Clan Weyrloc, I believe he may be of some interest to that scientist you have on board the Normandy."

"Maelon?"

"The hell if I know what his name is Shepard, all alien names sound the same to me. If you want to know more about him talk to the Chief Scout over there killing pyjacks."

"Thanks Wrex. I appreciate the intel." Shepard began to make her way over to the Chief Scout with Garrus and Grunt following.

_She's really upset with me. I can't even begin to figure out what I did wrong. Every time I think I get things figured out…_

"Garrus, are you listening?" Shepard had come to a dead stop and had her hands on her hips.

"Uh, sorry Commander. Just a little distracted." Garrus could tell that she had been trying to get his attention for a moment.

"I said go back to the Normandy and get Mordin for me. You can sit this one out." She motioned for him to go.

"Shepard I…"

"No, I don't need a distracted turian running around deep in another clan's territory. Grunt will stay here with me while you switch out with Mordin." Shepard walked over to a kiosk where a krogan merchant greeted her.

_I don't understand what the hell just happened. Did she just dismiss me?_

Garrus trudged back to the Normandy, keeping a watchful eye on the krogan as he passed. He could hear talk about Shepard defeating the thresher maw and breeding requests for the new clan member Urdnot Grunt. He stepped on the shuttle alone, thankful to get off Tuchanka, but confused as why his CO was so upset with him. The shuttle docked and Garrus opened the door to find and anxious Mordin waiting. He was evidently eager to get to the surface of Tuchanka.

_Looks like Shepard has already briefed him. I hope he finds what he is looking for. Maybe he can calm Shepard down before I have to see her again. She was so upset over nothing. Maybe it's her human hormones…_

Garrus decided that rather than go back to the main battery right away that he would head to engineering to see Tali. He was so confused about what had just happened with Shepard he needed to see if someone would be able to explain. Tali wasn't a human female but maybe she could make some sense of the situation. He rounded the corner to Tali's workbench only to see that she was not alone, but with Krios.

"Shepard's a different kind of woman Thane. She speaks what's on her mind. If she told you that, then be assured she meant it." Tali was pressing buttons on her console as Thane stood with his hands together behind his back.

"Hmm… that is…interesting. I appreciate you speaking with me in regards to this." Thane noticed Garrus approaching. "Garrus." He nodded his head.

"Sorry if I uh, interrupted." Garrus muttered as Tali turned to face him.

"Not at all. I was just leaving." Thane nodded towards Tali as he headed towards the engineering exit. Garrus waited until the door closed before speaking.

"Tali I need your opinion on something."

"Sure, I'm just full of helpful information today. Let me guess, questions about Shepard?" She turned to close out her interface.

"How did you know?" Garrus rubbed his right arm.

"Seems to be a trend around here recently. What did you do this time?"

"This time?" Garrus asked.

_I didn't know that Shepard was talking to Tali when I upset her. I didn't even know that I had upset her before. _

"You really are clueless when it comes to women aren't you?" Tali checked her omni-tool.

"I knew I was missing something but…"

"You did talk to Wrex about Shepard when you said _you_ wanted to keep it quiet Gar." Kasumi was no longer invisible as she sat on the railing near Tali's work station.

"Kasumi… and just how did you happen to know that?"

"I hacked her com system. Tali said that it couldn't be done. I had to prove to her wrong. Friendly wager…" She smiled as she gracefully bounded off the railing. "I promise I'll remove the hack as soon as possible."

"Riiiight. So let me get this straight, letting Wrex bring it up was the wrong thing to do? I don't see how it could have gone any other way."

"Keelah, it couldn't have, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't have to be mad at you for admitting it to him." Tali's lights in her helmet flickered for a sec as she spoke and Kasumi began to giggle.

"It's a human thing Gar, eventually she'll come around. Until then just keep out of sight." Kasumi flickered before fading out of view.

"So you're saying that when Shep figues out she's wrong she'll talk to me?"

"Humans like to make up Gar, it's the fun part of being in a relationship. And just a heads up, it's not so much about the talking… " Kasumi whispered to him.

_What kind of argument doesn't end with talking?_


	12. Chapter 12

It had been hours since Garrus had spoken with Kasumi and Tali about the situation on Tuchanka. He had taken his time getting back to the main battery, taking notice in parts of the new Normandy that he had never paid attention to before. It seemed like there were more windows on this replication of the SR-1 than he remembered. Every so often he would stop and look out at the planet below thinking about the Commander and her team on that mission, the mission that he wasn't welcomed on.

_I owe you one Wrex, you even called Shep a fertile female._

Eventually, Garrus was given word by EDI that the Commander and her team had safely returned to the Normandy. He subdued the urge to march up to Shepard and demand answers for what happened while on Tuchanka. Instead, he heeded the advice from his two friends, and decided to wait for her to make contact with him. Garrus had tried to keep occupied as he processed new algorithms. However his attempts had amounted to nothing as he found himself drifting back to thoughts of Shepard.

_It's like she wants me close, but finds the easiest reasons to pull away from me again. Maybe this is one of those female things that I just don't understand._

"Garrus, Commander Shepard is requesting that you meet with her in her cabin." EDI's calm voice came through his com system.

"Thank you EDI, inform her that I am on my way." Garrus closed the interface he had been blankly staring at while trying to occupy his time.

_She actually called me up to her room just like Kasumi and Tali said she would. I don't think I have ever heard Shepard apologize, I guess this would be a first._

Garrus could feel anticipation beginning to build as he took the elevator to Shepard's floor. Thoughts of what she might tell him ran through his head as memories of her touching his armor caused him to get tingles in sections of his plates. He glanced at his talons remembering how she felt underneath his own skin. It seemed like "The Incident" had happened so long ago, but the warmth of her front plates still freshly lingered in his mind.

_Easy Garrus. Let her do all the talking, you didn't do anything wrong on Tuchanka remember?_

When the door finally opened to her floor, Garrus noticed that her armor was in the small hallway to her room rather than inside her actual cabin. He walked over to Shepard's uniform and grabbed the N7 chest plate with his right talons.

_This uniform is so form fitting when she has it on, it has to be custom sized just for her. Look there are even spots for her front plates to fit into._

Garrus put his left talons on the left breast and tapped it. It was nothing like her actual plates that were soft and supple. He tapped it again, a little harder, remembering he had learned long ago that the human heart was located on this side of the armor. He continued to tap the left breast for a moment before just letting his hand rest on it.

_These little pockets protect those squishy plates and her fragile human structure._

"After having the real thing in your hands I don't think that's going to compare Garrus." Shepard was leaning in the door frame with a smile on her face. Garrus was so involved with her armor he hadn't noticed when the door opened.

"Shepard I…" I looked at his talons on the plate pocket and back at Shepard "I didn't realize… There are little pockets… Turian females…" He dropped the armor back in its little pile. She motioned for him to follow her into her cabin as he flexed his mandibles in embarrassment.

_Great, I came up her to talk to her and she finds me playing with these pockets on her armor. I couldn't look like more of a pervert. She's going to think I'm obsessed with her human female plates._

Shepard picked up her data pad as she sat down on the couch as Garrus stood in front of her. He glanced at the bottles of red capsules that were on the corner of the table with an opened bottle of wine.

_Sleeping pills? No wonder you she has that "you can't wake the dead" saying. She must need to ease tension more than I do…_

"Are you going to sit down or just stand there?" Shepard put the data pad on the small table in front of her as she crossed her legs. Garrus sat as he was instructed.

"You wanted to see me Commander?" Garrus observed her crossed legs.

_Why do her legs look so appealing when they are sitting like that? They are so long and graceful… She never sits like that when she stops by to see me down in the main battery._

"I wanted to talk to you about Tuchanka, to make sure that you didn't take what happened personally."

"An order is just that Shepard, an order. I may not like them or agree with them at times, but you are still my CO." Garrus looked at her and twitched his mandibles.

"Good… It was nice to see Wrex again, it seems like he really has plans to get things in order down there." Shepard was clearly trying to change the subject.

"Yea, it looks like the krogan might finally have some kind of hope again." Garrus placed his arm along the backside of the couch trying to appear more comfortable that he actually was. Shepard uncrossed her legs and stood, moving over to where Garrus was sitting. She placed herself beside him.

"I'm not good at this Garrus." She ran her fingers through her fringe and placed a hand on his leg. "I have to be Commander Shepard at all times. I can't let what we have jeopardize a mission… Thank you for doing what I asked."

"No worries Shepard." He looked at Shepard's hand that was still resting on his leg and placed his talons on top of it. "I'm here whenever you need me." Garrus could feel her fingers moving underneath his. He noticed that she was breathing faster as she brought her head closer to his.

_Is she twitching? I could swear I feel little vibrations are coming from her. Why is she breathing faster than before?_

"Commander, why are you doing that?" He nodded his head to her hand that was shaking more noticeably. "You're vibrating." Garrus looked up at Shepard who was now so close he could feel her breath. It looked to him like she was getting ready to do the mouth to mouth greeting thing that she used to do with Liara. He could feel that tingly sensation in every plate in his body and placed his talons on her cheek.

"Garrus I…" Before Shepard could finish that sentence she collapsed, her head ending face down in-between his legs.

"Shepard?" Garrus tapped her shoulder. Shepard was breathing but clearly in a deep sleep. "Shepard?" He tried to gently shake her.

_So much for trying to "wake the dead"._


	13. Chapter 13

Garrus was still imprisoned by the sleeping Commander Shepard that had passed out in his lap. Every time he would try to move her, a moan would escape that made him fear he was causing her some sort of pain. Garrus was now at a loss for what to do.

_She's really passed out, harder than I think I have ever seen a human sleep. Where did she get sleeping pills from anyway?_

He picked up her arm and held it about a foot above the couch before releasing it. It flopped against his legs as Shepard let out another moan.

_I'm not trying to hurt her but I need to get out of here… Every time I touch her she seems to moan in pain. Maybe Kasumi can pry her off of me a little more gently… _

"Kasumi…" Garrus whispered into his com, "Kasumi, I need a…" Shepard let out a long, loud moan.

"Gar I don't know what you think you _need_ while you're in the middle of _that,_ but count me out."

_Why would she assume that we were doing something? Can't she hear that Shep's in pain?_

"No, come to Shepard's cabin, I need…"

"Uh… no. Like I just told you, whatever kinky thing you have going on with Shepard you can count me out." Kasumi's com channel went silent.

_That's just great. Shepard's passed out and Kasumi thinks that I am asking her to… why would she think we were doing that? _

Garrus sat there staring at the back of Shepard's head.

_Maybe I can ask the drell, Krios._

"Krios…" Garrus was no longer whispering, "Can you come to the Commander's room? I believe that she may need your assistance."

"I shall be there momentarily Garrus."

Garrus went back to looking at his passed out Commander. Her fringe was dangling into her face and moved as she took each breath. He couldn't resist, he finally had the chance to touch it without anyone seeing him indulge his fringe fantasy. He gently placed his palm on the back of her head and let his talons bury into her hair. He was mesmerized in how many thousands of strands of fringe there were.

_Thousands of them, they are all separate from one another. Each one its own individual object that's attached to her. They move across one another like silk. _

Garrus had just placed his hand on the back of the Commander's head for a second time when he realized that Krios was standing in front of him. He sat there, completely frozen as Thane crossed his arms taking in the current situation. Garrus took a second to glance again from his lap to Krios's face.

_This looks bad._

"Krios I uh… Shepard passed out and… This just looks awful."

"When you stated that she needed my assistance I did not imagine this situation." Thane lifted his right hand to his mouth to cover the growing smile.

"Just remember that turian anatomy isn't the same as other species. So it's safe to say that this looks so much worse than what it really is." Garrus tried to shift with the unconscious Commander still in his lap causing her to moan loudly. "She keeps making this… noise like she's in a lot of pain."

Thane walked over to the sleeping Commander and placed his arms around her midsection. Garrus watched as Thane lifted her with ease and carried her over to her bed.

"Humans sometimes make noises like this when they are sleeping. Rest assured that she is not in pain, but in a very deep sleep." He placed her down gently and pulled the grey blanket up to her waist. Thane then brushed her fringe from her face as he smiled.

_He's being so gentle with her. Wait, why is he being so gentle with her?_

"I appreciate you helping me out." Garrus stood and walked to the door waiting on Thane to catch up with him. "I would also appreciate you not telling anyone about how you uh, found us." Thane quickly made his way to the door.

"No worries Garrus, I will ensure that this will stay between us… Tell me, is your relationship with the Commander coming along well?" Garrus watched as the door closed behind them.

"Did she mention something about it to you? It seems like when I say something about it things just get more complicated." Thane pressed the console calling for the elevator.

"She hasn't. Though I do speak to Tali frequently, and as she has put it 'It's the Normandy'. If you will also remember you had mentioned something about being distracted when in her presence." They both stepped into the elevator placing their backs along opposite walls.

"Riiiight." Garrus had almost forgotten about the conversation with Thane where he had inadvertently told him about his personal dilemma.

"I have come to care for the Commander. Although, she has confided in me that she cannot love a man that is in my situation. I will cherish the memories that we have made and look to further our friendship."

"That's good to know. Shepard is the kind of person who will always care about her crew. If there is anything that can be done for you…"

"I am aware that she will do everything possible Garrus. Just ensure that you are kind to her. She is quite the human being." Thane nodded as he exited the elevator. Garrus let his eyes follow him as he walked down the corridor to life support.

_Thane thought that Shepard was interested in him. I must have missed that completely. I would have never pictured her with someone like that. _

"You turians are into things I could have never imagined Gar." There was a flicker as Kasumi popped into view. "I didn't know that when I told you to count me out that you would bring Thane in."

"Kasumi, you always have a way of showing up at just the right moment don't you?" Garrus crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side.

"Well, judging from what I've heard… and then what I just saw… I'm still thinking that I'm thankful that you counted me out of it." She smirked at Garrus.

"Shepard just passed out on me when we were talking Kasumi, I needed her help getting her off of me. She was moaning and I thought that she was in some sort of pain."

"Whatever you say Garrus. I've done my share of moaning in this lifetime, and I know that was not pain that she was in."

_Humans moan for other reasons than pain? _

"You mean that other than sleeping and being in pain you make noises like that?"

"No offense Gar, but I'm not the kind of person that can explain human sexuality and keep a straight face." Kasumi flickered out of existence.

"Not even when you're cloaked I assume?" Garrus muttered as he headed back to the main battery.


	14. Chapter 14

"Garrus, the new calibrations have increased the Normandy's weapon parameters by an additional 9.6%." EDI chimed as the algorithm was applied to the system.

"Thank you EDI." Garrus closed the main console and proceeded out the door of the main battery. The Normandy's weapon systems were fully upgraded from what they had been when he had initially stepped foot on the ship. With the Commander sleeping for over eight standard earth hours he was able to get more work done than he had ever been able to accomplish with her awake.

_She's asleep in her bed, not out on some mission that she might not come back from. I was actually able to focus on something besides her curves in that uniform and get something done for a change. _

Garrus found himself standing in front of the medical bay door as he reached up to touch his bandaged face. He was supposed to see Dr. Chakwas on a regular basis to have his compresses changed. The Doctor wanted to ensure that there were no unforeseen medical complications with his cybernetics but Garrus always seemed to find an excuse whenever she emailed him a reminder to come by. He had managed to avoid going into the medical bay between the integration of the new weapon and the random missions that Shepard would take him on.

Dr. Chakwas was standing in the center of the doorway when it opened. Her weight was on her left foot and her right foot was thumping against the floor as her eyes met Garrus's.

"Mr. Vakarian, I see that you have finally made the time for me to take a look at you." She had both hands on her hips as Garrus ambled into the medical bay.

"I'm sorry Doc. I'm here now." Garrus didn't want to drag out the explanations of why he hadn't come sooner.

"Well Garrus, I can't see your face from here. Sit down over there and let me take a look underneath those bandages." She motioned toward one of the gurneys as she walked over to a cabinet along the back wall. Garrus sat down and watched as she pulled out a new bandage and a tube of some sort of ointment.

"There's nothing to worry about Doc, I feel fine."

"I last changed them after you were knocked out from the incident with the Shadowbroker. They should be changed daily but that would require me to ask more of your time." She walked over to him and placed the bandage and ointment on a metal tray. "From my understanding you have been preoccupied with things other than calibrations recently."

Dr. Chakwas pulled on the side of his collar making Garrus lean in the direction she was standing. He tried not to flinch as she pulled the old bandage away from his face and tossed it on the tray. The air seemed cool against the open wound.

"You are healing quickly by turian standards. The implantation of the cybernetics has helped in that aspect." She squeezed the tube and dark red ointment came out onto the applicator. "This may sting Garrus." She pressed it onto against his face and he could feel a growl to come out of his chest. Dr. Chakwas blew against the side of his face and as the cooling feeling returned the new bandage was applied.

"At least it's healing." Garrus muttered as Dr. Chakwas tossed the old dressing and applicator into the trash.

"I suppose you could say that you have your health." She cleared the silver tray and placed the tube full of red ointment back into the cabinet. "So, this can't be the only reason that you finally decided to come and see me Garrus. What else is on your agenda?"

_I could ask her about the moaning thing… she is a doctor and I think confidentiality could come into play._

"I have a question about humans. I'm just not sure how to ask it."

"Well, I can assure you that what you ask will remain between the two of us. It will not meet the same fate as so many other conversations aboard the Normandy." She gave a small smile.

"From the sound of it Doc, you already have an idea what I'm going to ask you." Garrus stood up from the gurney.

"I am aware that you and Shepard have been in talks of a physical relationship Garrus."

_Alright, looks like I don't have to explain that part._

"Maybe this is a bad idea." Garrus shifted his weight to his right foot.

"Maybe you should just ask about it Garrus. It's not uncommon for other species to have questions about this matter." She gave a small chuckle as she turned her chair to face him and sat down.

"I uh…"

_Make this stop. Such a bad idea, how do I make her stop?_

"We have the same drives as your species Garrus. When we are upset or frustrated we are a little more vocal with how we feel but the end result will be the same when it comes to the physical nature of things."

_I feel like I am talking to a clan elder. I shouldn't have brought this up._

"I mean I just want to know…There was this noise…" Garrus tried to divert the conversation but was unable to stop Dr. Chakwas thought process.

"It's quite simple really, we reproduce by the same means you do. Our bodies just act differently when stimulated."

"Wait, that's not what…"

"Humans are unalike in that our orifices are not shielded by plates like your species. Our reproductive organs are more easily accessible. Take for instance a human female in comparison to a turian female." Dr. Chakwas began to press buttons on her omni-tool and two side by side vids pulled up. Garrus opened his mouth in shock as she continued. "A turian female requires stimulation in order to make her plates move apart like this, where as a human female requires stimulation for the lubrication of her…"

"Garrus?" Shepard was standing beside him looking at the vid.

"Shep… Shep…"

_No, not her… not now… Why now?_

"Superb timing Commander. This vid may be of interest to you as well." Dr. Chakwas continued to speak.

"I have to go…Apprec… ation… Bye." Garrus couldn't say another word as he walked out of the medical bay. He quickly proceeded back to the main battery, hoping that there would be no one to stop and ask him anything on the way.

_Plates on a human and a turian… together at the same time… She saw me looking at… Why did she have to see me looking at that?_

Garrus stumbled into his small sanctuary of the main battery and locked the door.

* * *

**Thanks to Adams7 for the idea to see Chakwas.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Come on Gar it couldn't have been that bad. I mean when you think about it, it's actually pretty funny." Kasumi's voice echoed through the battery as Garrus sat on the bench beside the door.

"It was that bad." Garrus had his eyes closed as he rubbed the plates on the front of his forehead. "Really, that bad."

"I think it could have been worse. Just imagine if she had pulled up a vid of the actual act?" Kasumi was trying not to laugh as she stood in front of Garrus.

"I almost think that seeing that vid would have been better."

"Have you even tried to talk to Shepard since that happened?"

"No… I just came straight here. I don't know if I can look at her yet."

"Eventually you're going to have to say something to her Gar. You can't hide in here forever."

"I'm not hiding, I've just been busy. I'll find the time to talk to her."

"What were you trying to ask Chakwas that made her pull that up anyway?"

"Funny that you should ask that… you're part of the reason that I'm in this mess."

"Me? What did I do?" Kasumi gave a sly grin.

"You said that humans don't just moan when they are in pain. I wanted to know more… And don't bother answering me, I looked it up on the extranet, like I should have in the first place." Kasumi burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh Garrus really? That's what caused this whole thing? I'm sure that I could have explained that to you."

"I'm glad that I can be so entertaining for you Kasumi. Really…" The words dripped with sarcasm.

"Just be thankful that it was her and not Kelly that walked into the med bay. Like I said, it could have been so much worse." Kasumi looked at her omni-tool. "Looks like we've almost reached Omega, did Shep say anything to you about another mission?"

"She sent me message, I haven't responded to her yet." Garrus opened his eyes and scowled at Kasumi, "Not sure how I'm supposed to go on a mission with her after all of this."

"Like I said, you can't put off talking to her forever… In fact, it looks like she might be on her way in here to get that out of the way now."

"Wait, what do mean she's on her way here?" Garrus glared at Kasumi.

"Remember that hack I added on her omni-tool? I haven't had a chance to remove it yet. And from what it's telling me she should be here right about…" Kasumi flickered out of existence as the door to the battery opened.

"Garrus, you got a minute to talk?" Garrus stood as Shepard sauntered over to him. He turned to face her, and motioned to the main console.

"Can it wait for a bit, I'm in the middle of some calibrations?"

"Are you avoiding me?" She cocked her head to one side.

"Not at all, I was just getting ready to message you about the Omega mission."

"I came by because I have to make sure that you will be able to focus Garrus. I know that things are becoming… and after seeing you talking to Chakwas about you know..." Shepard was rubbing her right arm with her left hand.

"Look Commander, I don't know if this is the best time to talk about this." Garrus looked around the room for a flicker of Kasumi.

"You did say that you were going to do some research…And I do appreciate the effort you are putting in…" Garrus swore that he could her Kasumi snickering as Shepard was talking.

_The last thing I need is Shepard figuring out that Kasumi's cloaked somewhere in here listening to her._

"I did. About the mission to Omega…"

"And then there was the incident in my cabin…" She placed her hand on the front of Garrus's armor. "I thought it was finally the perfect moment and then I passed out on you, literally…"

_I know she's watching everything that I do. This isn't something that she needs to see happen. Not to mention of Shepard figures out that she's being watched…_

"Riiiight. Shep about all of that, these are things that we should probably talk about later on." Shepard was standing on her toes as she moved her head closer to his. Garrus could feel the tingles on his plates as she leaned into his armor.

"I just keep getting interrupted every time I get close to you, I just want this to be…." Garrus pulled his collar trying to suppress the sensation running through his plates.

"Perfect? Me too and that's why I want to make sure that there is nothing standing in the way of that moment." Garrus flexed his mandibles and placed his talons on each of Shepard's shoulders, "So the Omega mission. You mind filling me in on the details?"

"I need to make sure that you can handle having my back. Samara and I should have everything under control for the most part. I just want you keeping an eye on things from a distance." Shepard crossed her arms and peered up at Garrus.

"I'm good with distance Shep. It shouldn't be a problem." Garrus saw a flicker on the bench by the door. "Not like I haven't been watching from a distance for a while anyway."

"I'm noticing this more and more." Shepard smirked as she looked up at him.

"No, I mean… When it comes to…"

"And like I said Garrus, I have another sniper if you don't feel like you're up to it."

_The assassin?_

"No, I should be able to focus on you when you need me to... I mean focus on what you are doing, not focus on you, like your curves and how your armor hugs them… Not that I have spent time noticing your curves, I mean uh…"

_Damn it all._

"It's fine Garrus. I'll alert you when we are ready to step foot on Omega." Shepard looked over her shoulder as she meandered out the battery door.

"That was fun." Kasumi was sitting on a railing in front of his main console. "I hope you're ready to watch her flirt with an ardat yaskshi. You must be a sucker for punishment Gar because you end up in the weirdest situations."

"Tell me something I don't know."


	16. Chapter 16

Garrus sipped his brandy, peering at the blue liquid that filled his glass. The lights from the neon signs in Afterlife's VIP sparkled off the edges making the liquor look almost purple as he swirled it in his talons. He had been lucky enough to grab a booth in the upper corner of the bar, giving him a fairly good line of sight for when Shepard would finally come in.

_I'm supposed to keep a distance… Sit and watch and make sure that nothing unexpected happens tonight._

Garrus continued to watch the entrances for Shepard as he squirmed in his seat. Samara had made it clear that they only had one chance to catch her daughter Morinth, and that if this plan failed more innocent lives could end up being taken in the end. Garrus wasn't sure whose brilliant idea it had been to use the Commander as bait for an Ardat-Yakshi, but certainly understood the appeal of it.

_I get so distracted just seeing her in her armor, she shouldn't have any issue seducing anyone, even an asari. Morinth doesn't stand a chance if Shepard pursues her._

Garrus could feel the tingly sensation in his plates and tried to shift in the booth. He looked at his talons and recalled the way that her plates had once filled his hands.

_Garrus, it's not the time to think about getting my talons back on her._

Garrus pulled himself away from the daydream of pinning her against the battery wall just as Shepard made her way into the bar wearing the black leather dress that Kasumi had picked out for her when they traveled to Beckenstien.

_That's what she's wearing for this? Her armor would have been just fine for this mission. _

He raised his glass to his mouth taking a drink of his brandy before placing the glass back on the table in front of him. In all the time that he had been sitting there, the thought of Shepard dressing up for the event had never crossed his mind.

_I guess if she came in here in armor it would be a dead giveaway that she was up to something… Wait, she always comes to Omega in her armor…_

As Shepard made it through the entrance she was almost immediately stopped by a human male that began to berate her with questions. Garrus kept both eyes focused on them until a curvy figure started to block his view.

"Garrus? What are you doing here?" Kelly questioned as she sat down across from him.

_Great, this is not supposed to happen…Especially right now while I'm helping on a mission._

"Kelly, I uh…" He shifted his weight, trying to keep a visual on Shepard.

"I thought I would get out for the night. Shepard runs a tight ship and I needed some time just for me. Nothing like a little bit of downtime." She gave a large smile and placed her hands on the table.

_Great, now I have no idea where Shepard went. I have to see if I can spot her from down there._

"Kelly, you need a drink?" Garrus stood up and motioned toward the bar that was on the lower part of the floor.

"Do I? I think that's just what the night calls for." Kelly gave a wink to Garrus who just stared blankly at her.

"Riiiight. Well, after you." The two made way down the few stairs next to the dance floor when Garrus caught sight of Shepard again.

"Samara," Garrus breathed into his com "Shepard just walked to a booth with an asari dressed in black, I'm guessing our mark took the bait."

"Thank you Garrus. I will make sure that I follow her from here, being that you have other matters to attend to now." The line to Samara fell silent as Garrus turned to face Kelly.

_I rather deal with the Ardat-Yakshi than __this__ other matter. _

Garrus motioned to the turian bartender that was cleaning a glass.

"Can I get another brandy… and whatever she wants?" Garrus turned back to the dance floor looking for an escape plan.

"Hmm... I like my drink like I like my men, sweet and strong!" Kelly yelled out over the hum of the music.

_She's not going to just let me walk out of here like I never ran into her, is she?_

"Can you make that a double?" Garrus flexed his mandibles and took his first drink.

"Woo Garrus!" Kelly screamed as she sipped her drink. "Let's dance." She motions for the floor, grabbing at Garrus's talons.

"I'm not much of a dancer. You go on ahead, I'll stay here and man the bar." He twitches his mandibles as Kelly gives him a pouty smile.

"Alright Garrus. You stay there and watch me!" She shouts as she moves away from him and closer to an asari already moving to the music.

Garrus spun back to the bartender who was taking another drink order from a large burly krogan. The asari dancer beside him smiled, trying to start a conversation with him about something vague and uninteresting. He just nodded his head at her as she spoke until she finally caught on that he just didn't seem to care. Garrus's thoughts were still with Shepard and whether or not she was okay with her current company in a confined space somewhere. By the time he was looking back to Kelly she had started a conversation with another turian.

_Maybe I won't have to do anything do get rid of her after all._

"You just need to back off!" Kelly suddenly screamed at him. Garrus glowered as the turian started reaching for her midsection.

"Wait baby, you've got it all wrong. I just wanted to know…"

"Do we have a problem here?" Garrus had made his way over to the other male placing himself in-between the two.

"No, I just wanted to know if she was here with anyone and she said…"

"I said I was here with someone you bare-faced jerk!" She screamed. Garrus looked at the turian and back at Kelly.

_Thank you for making this even more complicated._

"Look, she's evidently not interested in you. I suggest that you just leave her alone." Garrus put his hand on Kelly's shoulder trying to get her away from the escalating situation.

"This is your mate?" The bare-faced turian asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kelly beamed at Garrus as he tried to push her back towards the bar.

"That doesn't matter. She asked you to leave her alone." Garrus stretched his neck from side to side and stepped closer to him. "Shouldn't be much more to this conversation than that."

"Look buddy, I just came out to have a good time. She's dancing with that asari, giving me those 'you know you want me eyes', all the telltale signs that say come and get me." The turian steps closer to Garrus, "And all of a sudden she's your mate?"

"Garrus, is there something I should be aware of?" Shepard was standing with her arms folded looking up at him.

_Spirits, can this woman have any better timing?_


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm Commander Shepard." She gestured over to Kelly, "That female is part of my crew. Is there something that you need from her?" She looked up at him through her fringe that had fallen in front of her face. The bare-faced turian became apprehensive as he looked at her and then back at Garrus, trying to make sense of another human female coming into their conversation so suddenly.

"I was just trying to have a good time Commander, nothing more than that." The stranger said.

"I suggest you look elsewhere. I don't think she's available." She gave a wide smile, letting her teeth show and made a hand gesture dismissing him.

"From the looks of things I would have to agree." It was silent as he disappeared back into the crowd of faces. Kelly looked from Shepard to Garrus before making her way back to the bar where she ordered another drink, leaving the two of them a moment to speak.

"Shepard I uh…" Garrus rubbed his talons on his arm.

"Interesting Garrus, whenever I find you with Kelly there is always something being mentioned about you two being together. I wonder if there is more to this than what you are letting on?" Shepard gave him a smug look before she started shaking her head. "And again, I don't need an explanation of what you thought you were doing, I saw perfectly well what happened with my own two eyes."

"I was just getting ready to head back to the Normandy with Kelly when…"

Shepard's eyes locked onto his as she glared at him. Garrus could feel his heart race and adrenaline pour into his system. He had never seen her look at him with such a fierce fire in her eyes in all the time that they had known one another. Her eyes were a brilliant color that he had never before seen, and couldn't be common on most human women.

_What is that look? I've seen that look in our women, but not on a human. Her eyes are magnificent, what is the name of that color?_

"You were going to head back with Kelly?" Shepard's voice was nearly growling at him, the resonation in her vocals was obvious to Garrus.

_Her voice, those resonations… She doesn't know what she's doing. Spirits tell me that she doesn't know that our females do that? She's giving turian indications that she's interested in… No, but then again?_

"Commander!" Kelly rushed over with drinks in hand, trying to salute without spilling one all over herself. "Have a drink with me! You just rescued me from that jerk after all. I mean, no offense Garrus you tried, but the Commander here…" Kelly batted her eyelashes at Shepard as she handed her a drink.

"Wait? The Commander? But I…" Garrus stammered as Shepard cocked her head to the side and stared at him briefly before proceeding to the bar with Kelly.

_Shepard rescued her? I was willing to have to go cowl to cowl with a bare-faced just to make a point to him and she gets the credit for the rescue? For giving him a hand gesture and letting him walk away?_

Garrus stares at the two women standing at the bar together. They start to talk and drink, actually enjoying each other's company for the first time that Garrus can ever recollect. He shrugs his shoulders and starts to make his way to the exit, to get back to the Normandy where things seemed to make more sense to him.

"I didn't think I would ever see the two of them share a drink together Gar. You certainly have a way of bringing people together don't you?" Kasumi had locked her arm around his as he walked when she came into view.

"And you certainly have a way of being at the right place at the right time don't you?" Garrus looked down at her as he continued to make his was to the exit of Afterlife.

"I wouldn't be a master thief if I couldn't do things without you knowing about them." She smirked as she put her hand to her chin. "I see that Kelly found a new love interest, hope you're up for a little more competition."

_Competition I'm fine with, it's what Shepard does that makes me question things._

"Don't ask me why, but something tells me Kelly is not someone that I need to worry about." Garrus walked through a corridor as he headed to the dock where the Normandy was.

"I guess so Gar. Just watch out for that one, she can be pretty sneaky." Kasumi let go as she disappeared back into the nothingness as easily as she had came.

"I don't think you have any room to really judge someone for that." Garrus muttered as he walked up to the Normandy. He headed down to the crew deck and proceeded to catch up on his calibrations and get some actual work completed without constant interruptions from his fellow crewmates. Shepard was distracted for the time being and actually being caught up on everything he could afford a minute to replay what just happened in Afterlife.

_She almost growled when she talked, it was so smooth when it was in her voice… How could have gone so long without noticing it before? If it was always like that I would have picked up on those smooth, enticing... It makes my plates shift… _

Garrus stood with his talons on the console, letting her voice echo in his head, listening for those resonations that he could swear he heard earlier. He stood there for longer than he realized before an idea came to him.

"Maybe I should ask Joker about women. Being that he never leaves the helm and he's a known pervert he should know a little something?" Garrus just sat there thinking for a moment, "But it also means telling him I have a thing for a human." Against his better judgment, Garrus left the battery and proceeded to the CIC to have a friendly chat with Officer Moreau.

_Maybe if I am lucky he'll just think that I am perverted as he is._


End file.
